


Hey! Say! JUMP Scenarios

by reisayjump



Category: Hey! Say! 7 - Fandom, Hey! Say! BEST, Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Arioka Daiki - Freeform, Chinen Yuri - Freeform, F/M, Hey! Say! JUMP - Freeform, Inoo Kei - Freeform, Nakajima Yuto - Freeform, Okamoto Keito - Freeform, Takaki Yuya - Freeform, Yabu Kota - Freeform, Yamada Ryosuke - Freeform, Yaotome Hikaru - Freeform, reisayjump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reisayjump/pseuds/reisayjump
Summary: A compilation of Hey! Say! JUMP Scenarios, Preferences and Oneshots.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki x Fem! Reader, Chinen Yuri x Fem! Reader, Inoo Kei x Fem! Reader, Nakajima Yuto x Fem! Reader, Okamoto Keito x Fem! Reader, Takaki Yuya x Fem! Reader, Yabu Kota x Fem! Reader, Yamada Ryosuke x Fem! Reader, Yaotome Hikaru x Fem! Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A compilation of Hey! Say! JUMP Scenarios. For the first part: Author's note.

**[ Author's Note ]**

This is my first Hey! Say! JUMP book! Cheers, la~

_Hi to my fellow Filipino Tobikkos there! And I'm also new here, please take care of me._

**EXPECT TYPOGRAPHICAL AND GRAMMATICAL ERRORS.** I'm a perfectionist myself, yet I might overlook some errors of this book.

**I ACCEPT REQUESTS.** Please, consider the following before sending one.

1\. Send it on my DMs.  
2\. State the name of the character you want. (ex. Yamada Ryosuke)  
3\. Fluff, Angst, Lime. (No lemons.)  
4\. Be specific on the story you want me to write.  
5\. Be polite. That's it.

**FOR ANIME FANFICTIONS,** they're all on my Wattpad account. It's @minishoyo.

That's all. Without further ado, let's go down on the first chapter!

\- Rei ;; reisayjump


	2. Wedding Preparation [ Inoo Kei ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1st chapter of Hey! Say! JUMP Scenarios. This time, we have: Inoo Kei!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUESTS ARE OPENED. Please see "Author's Note" for the format. Thank you very much for reading!

** [ Wedding Preparation ] **

** [ Inoo Kei x Fem! Reader ] **

"Beverages, check. Church and reception venue, check. Wedding dress, by next week. Kei's tux? Ah, right! The staff told me I'll be able to receive it next week. Hmm, what else?"

You were scanning your checklist written in your notebook for more things you should consider before  **_ the day.  _ ** You are managing a small pastry shop which is usually visited by customers, but for now, you chose to work half-day. Instead of baking cakes and cookies, you decided to let the other employees do it until everything is set for the wedding. You are so excited,  _ super _ excited to be exact, to the point that you didn't notice your fiancé enter the room you're both sharing.

"Love?" Inoo Kei, called.

"Oh God, I forgot! I'll be shopping for the cake ingredients tomorrow, yes. Aw, I have to close the shop early again. "

As you took down some notes for your agenda the next day, you screamed in horror as Kei wrapped his arms around your waist. He immediately stepped back, raising both hinds hands in the air as if he's surrendering.

"I-Inoo!" You placed a hand on your chest, feeling your heart beating so fast. 

"You scared me to death!"

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't planning to!" He smiled sheepishly. "But you didn't notice me enter the room so..."

_ Aww, dammit. He's so adorable! _

"I'm sorry, Love."

Standing up, you rushed to your fiancé before giving him a very, very tight hug. He's been away for a while: he's schedule's full with shootings for his shows and some dance practices. Not to mention that his group will be dropping a bomb this coming December 16. Kei's been missing your touch, your kisses, your hugs, your cookies, your pancakes in the mornings, everything. 

He misses you. Of course, you miss him too! Who wouldn't miss someone so adorable, caring, and amazing like Kei?

"I was too preoccupied with the planning-"

"For our wedding?"

You nodded, "Yes. For our wedding."

Kei led you to the bed you're both sharing as he pushed you, softly. Gently. His long, slender fingers traced your eyelids down to your nose as he placed a loving kiss on your lips. You're just there, laying on the bed, hugging each other. You're both excited, even though you're both not mentioning it because it's just a month before your marriage. It's just a month before you will enter a new stage in your life. It's just a month before you can finally start a family. 

"You don't have to stress yourself, you know?"

You chuckled, poking his cheeks. "I know. I just want everything to be perfect on  **_ our _ ** __ day."

"But it doesn't mean you have to tire yourself. We can't marry if you're sick!"

"Silly!" You pinched his nose. "I won't be sick at our wedding, I promise."

"Oh, says the one who told me that she'll meet in the studio at 3 so we can go out but come at 4."

"There were too many people in the shop at that time." 

Snuggling closer to him, his fingers played with your hair as you kept laughing because of his remarks. You usually spend your time like this: cuddling and sleeping next to each other. With him being an idol, it's super rare for the both of you to have plenty of times like this that's why you're always making sure to make the best out of it. Cuddling, yes, that's your definition of "making the best out of it." But, what's bad about it? In this way, you can both catch up on each others' lives. This might won't mean too much for other people but for you and Kei, this is the best time to feel each other. 

"I can't believe I'm finally marrying you," you whispered.

"Are you going to back down?"

"What the hell?" You slapped his shoulder. "Why would I let go of you?!"

Kei chuckled, poking your forehead. "I was just kidding-"

"It's not a good question."

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry..."

Taking a deep breath, you looked at the clock before noticing that it's already five in the afternoon and you're not yet done checking all the preparations for the wedding! You suddenly shot up out of bed, jerking from your position, to get your notebook placed on the table. But before you can make another move, Kei already slid his hands on your waist once again, like a koala.

"Let's cuddle longer, Y/N-chan!"

"But I have to finish-"

"Then let's finish it together," he pleaded, those puppy-eyes staring at yours. 

You bit his lip. You can never resist his charm. "Fine, fine."

"But we'll have our dinner at a restaurant tonight, okay?" Smiling at your fiancé, you crotched down to met his gaze before nodding.

"It's going to be a date."

Then you give him a long kiss on the lips. Full of love, full of affection. The kiss that only two people in-loved with each other can share. It's not a hungry not soft kiss, it's a genuine one. The connection between two people expressing how they love one another without a word coming out from their mouths.

Then, you both parted for air.

"A date, indeed."


	3. Forgotten Love [ Chinen Yuri ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to post this yesterday, exactly Chinen's birthday, but I failed so I'm really sorry! Anyways, let's start!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUESTS ARE OPENED. Please see "Author's Note" for the format. Thank you very much for reading!

** [ Forgotten Love ] **

** [ Chinen Yuri x Fem! Reader ] **

"Nee, Ms. L/N, if there is something you want to tell someone that was in your past yet you can't remember him anymore due to your previous accident, what would you tell that person?"

You stopped for a while; to breathe, to blink, to think. 

This is obviously the hardest question that this interviewee threw at you.

Then you smiled. Not a creepy smile, but a genuine one. The smile that hid thousands of messages behind it. The smile has a very deep meaning. Well, at least, for  ** him. ** __ From the top-most part of the studio: wearing glasses, a face mask, and a leather jacket to avoid paparazzi,  ** he  ** is watching you. 

Chinen Yuri is watching you.

With his heart beating so loud inside his chest while waiting for your answer. With his mind thinking of countless unanswered questions, he's there. Waiting. Watching. Probably, crying too. He doesn't care if he ditched his morning shoots for today's Itadaki High Jump and Director Kekeke might scold him; as long as he can watch your live interview, he's okay with that.

_ "Am I not enough?" _

It's been 2 years.

_ "Tell me, Chinen, why are you suddenly breaking up with me?" _

It's been 2 years.

_ "Am I getting in your career? Please, just give me a reason!" _

_ "It's just that..." _

It's been 2 years.

_ "i'm just...tired of being with you." _

Yes, 2 years ago, Chinen broke up with you. Right exactly at your third anniversary, he left you under the heavy rain and with a heavy heart. Without looking back, he walked away. Not just from you, but from the memories that you two shared in the span of three years. Oh, how much you badly wanted to punch him that time! You wanted an answer, a reason but he gave you nothing. Yet, despite all the pain, no matter how much you wanted to walk away, you still saved him. 

He was supposed to get hit by a truck. No joke. Who would've thought that he'll cross the road without looking at both sides first?!

But using the last drop of energy left in you that time, you ran towards him, pushing him out of the vehicle's way and you were the one who was sent flying across the road. Breaking multiple bones inside your body and leaving you in a coma for 5 months, you miraculously woke up but with amnesia.

Yes, yes, a sad story indeed.

Chinen knew he messed up. He really did mess up. Big time.

_ "Y/N," _

_ The room door's opened, revealing a man wearing a pair of glasses and a face mask.  _

_ You smiled. "U-Uh, hi?" _

_ Chinen's instincts tell him to run towards your direction, cage you in a very, very warm hug, and tell hundreds of sorry for everything he has done. He kept blaming himself that it was his fault for having you lose your memories. _

_ "Y/N, I'M SO SORRY-" _

_ "E-Excuse me but, do I know you?" _

That moment, he realized something. Maybe, it's better that you forgot about him, forgot all those memories the both of you shared, forgot everything he did to you. Maybe, it's better that way. In that case, he won't hurt you anymore. He won't have you suffer anymore. 

_ At least, that's what he thinks. _

You cleared your throat as your eyes scanned the audience. 

"If there is something I wanted to tell someone that was in my past yet I can't remember him anymore..."

_ What? What should I tell him? What should I say to him? After all these years, I'm still in love with him. What am I supposed to say? Calm down, Y/N. Calm down. And why the hell are you expecting him to be here?! _

Then, your eyes finally caught Chinen. _Shoot._

You saw how his tears fell from his eyes when you saw him.

You saw how his lips opened a bit the moment you smiled at him.

You saw how his body trembled when you answered...

"...I'll tell him that, the brain may forget..."

Chinen doesn't know what to do. He wanted to shout, he wanted to cry, he wanted to hug and kiss you right at this moment! Yet, his feet remained glued to the ground, preventing him from moving. He's just there, staring back at you with his heart beating so loud to the point that the next person standing next to him might hear it.

Finally, you regained your memories.

You remembered everything. And you already forgave Chinen.

"...but the heart will remember."

A tear streamed down your left eye, leaving everyone in awe. Even though you're a veteran actress in the showbiz industry, everyone here knows that this isn't scripted this time. Right now, it's your heart talking. 

Then before Chinen knew it, he was rushing in your direction. He doesn't care anymore if this interview is televised and live, he doesn't care anymore if the securities are chasing him from behind, there's only one thing on his mind right now. He only knows one thing.

He needs to have you.

He needs to claim you, right here. Right now.

And thank God, he succeeded.

** [ BONUS ] **

_ "We are temporarily cutting this interview short due to some problems-" _

"Dang, I wanted to see both of them kiss!"

"Shut up, Keito."

"Why? That would be so sweet! Chinen and Y/N will be on tomorrow's newspaper headlines."

"I bet so too."

"Oh guys, shut up!"

"But I'm happy for them! It's just that, Director Kekeke will surely hit Chinen once he comes back."

"HAHAHAHAHA, right, right!"

"Wait, where's Yamada?"

"Gaming."


	4. First Date [ Keito Okamoto ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3rd chapter of Hey! Say! JUMP Scenarios. This time, we have: Keito Okamoto, requested by my very good friend from Twitter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUESTS ARE OPENED. Please see "Author's Note" for the format. Thank you very much for reading!

**[ First Date ]**

**[ Keito Okamoto x Fem! Reader ]**

"Okay, but am I the only one who noticed that Keito's a little bit...uncomfortable today?"

Chinen asked all of a sudden while packing his things since the shoot for today's Itadaki High Jump was already over. The rest wasn't scheduled for today's episode that's why they stayed in their dormitory but Keito, another idol that was invited today, bid his goodbyes earlier than usual that made his friends worried about him.

Inoo shrugged his shoulders. "For me, he looked normal."

"I agree with you, Chinen." Yabu suddenly butted in. "He looked...stress today, I guess. I don't know why so I'll just ask him later once we get back in the dorm."

The pink t-shirted idol nodded before zippering his bag then slinging it in his shoulder. He can't help but get worried about his group mates, especially Keito, because he's timid and quiet sometimes, yes, but this time, it feels a little bit different. Being one of the most reliable members, Chinen will do everything to make sure that all his friends are doing alright.

"I hope he'll be okay..."

Well, I really wish that he'll be okay too since...

"Oh my God," Keito whispered under his breath. "I'm frigging late!"

Five minutes before the meet-up time, the twenty-seven-year-old idol is having a hard time tying his necktie. No, no, of course, he knows how to do that. It's just that, he's under pressure right now and he can't get a hold of his actions and emotions.

He's nervous, he's happy, he's excited.

Mixed emotions. That's it.

Today is a very, very big day. Not only for him but you as well. He surfed the internet these past few days to search for places with the best views, restaurants that serve many delicious meals, or amusement parks with the most thrilling rides. He even bought a new tuxedo that will fit him perfectly, and to impress you too.

Today is your first date. First EVER date in history.

"This is gonna be the best day of my life but I'm fricking ruining it because I'm going to be late!"

Taking a last look from the mirror, he took a very deep breath before smiling. He practiced everything: his greetings, his smile, how to eat properly in front of a woman, how to avoid screaming in roller coasters, and many more.

He obviously doesn't want to mess up.

On the other hand, you're currently sitting on your sofa inside your apartment, feet tapping on the floor. It's just two minutes before Keito picks you up. You've been pacing back and forth inside the room for hours, picking the best dress you have, and finally, you arrived on a green one; a simple button-up, midi dress. Your hands were even shaking while you were applying make-up!

Keito and you are been in a relationship for three months now but this is your first ever date that's why it's technically normal for your nerves to shake like this.

He's an idol and you clearly understand that his time won't be focused on you only. He has different priorities and you just got to do your best in supporting, motivating, and cheering him up. That's your role. His comfort zone. His haven. His girlfriend. His future.

Then, you heard a honk outside the door.

Your heartbeat faster than before, as if you ran twenty laps in an oval.

"Oh my God," you whispered before eagerly standing up from your seat, having a last look in the mirror. You're not sure if this is your best look but so far, you don't look like a chicken. Which is a good thing.

"U-Uhm..." You stuttered as you saw him climb out of his car, smiling at you afterward. 

_ Dammit, I know he's drop-dead handsome but this time, he looked more...matured. More perfect. _

"Y/N," Keito called.

"Hmm?"

"You're drooling."

"What-?!"

Immediately snapping yourself out of your fantasies, you put a hand in your mouth to cover your drool, leaving your boyfriend to let out a heartily laugh. His face is so pink yet he looked so genuine. So beautiful. The man of your dreams is right here in front of you.

"I was just kidding!"

"How could you?!" You playfully slapped him in the shoulders before rolling your eyes, chuckling a bit in the process. With these petty moments, it already completes your day. As much as possible, you just want to cuddle with your boyfriend for the rest of the day but he insisted (no, he begged) that the both of you should make the best out of this day. So, you agreed. I mean, who could resist his cuteness when he's begging, right?!

"So..." Keito's uneasiness is all over the place. He kept stuttering while trying to talk to you and in the back of his head, he's already cursing himself, not until you placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," you called, softly. "Breathe..."

"I-I mean, w-we should-"

"I said, breathe. C'mon, Keito."  And, he did what you told him. Five times and he finally calmed down.  _ He's such a worrisome. _

"Are you okay now?" 

The idol nodded with a sheepish look from his eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I'm just nervous and all."

"This is our first date, after all, it's normal. But, you have to calm down, okay? It's just me."

"Y/N, I wanted to make this day unforgettable. I don't want to mess up. I don't want to look like a clown in front of you or something. I want you to be happy because I love you and-"

Cutting him off with a kiss on the lips, he was lost for words as he slid his hands on your waist, totally melting in the connection. This is the only reassurance he needed. This is the only thing that will finally make him forget all his worries running inside his head. 

Then, both of you needed to pull back to catch for air.

"I will ask you again. Are you okay now?"

Keito nodded with a very,  _ very _ cute smile plastered on his face. "Yes!"

Chuckling, you caught his hand. "Well, what's the first place written in your notebook?"

"Oh, right!" Flashing his small notebook from his pocket, he immediately turned the pages to look for the checklist he prepared the other day.

"It says...Hanayashiki Amusement Park!"

As if there's a switch in you, you mindlessly jumped like a five-year-old child before dragging him towards his car. You heard that, that was one of the happiest places in Tokyo! Of course, you wanted to go there! 

"Let's go, Keito! Oh my gosh, I'm so excited!!"

"Whoa, whoa, hold up!"

Well, this day will surely be the best day of your life.


	5. Just A Prank [ Yabu Kota ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4th chapter of Hey! Say! JUMP Scenarios. This time, we have: Yabu Kota, requested by one of my very good friends again from Twitter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUESTS ARE OPENED. Please see "Author's Note" for the format. Thank you very much for reading!

**[ Just A Prank ]**

**[ Yabu Kota x Fem! Reader ]**

"YABUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

It's just 6 in the morning but your voice that can par with a siren aired, waking up your boyfriend which is currently sleeping soundly with his huggable pillows. His beautiful eyes opened as he tried to process what's happening. His surroundings greeted him: newly cooked pancakes were on the table with a glass of milk beside it. It even had a note. Kota smiled yet he remembered that he still got to attend to your needs. He looked like a drunk man while walking towards the direction where he heard your voice.

"O-Ohayo-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SHAMPOO?!"

You peeked from the bathroom door, a towel above your chest to hide the rest of your body. Your left eye was closed because there's still some dripping white glue from it. Seriously, it's a little bit gross! If you could just get the refrigerator and hit your boyfriend with it, you already did!

"W-What?" Your poor boyfriend scratched his head. "What are you talking about?"

"YOU REPLACED MY SHAMPOO WITH A GODDAMN GLUE!! KEITO GAVE ME THAT SHAMPOO!!"

"H-Huh?" Then it hit him.  _ Oh my God, right. _

"YABU KOTA!!! I SWEAR TO GOD, I'M COMING TO GET YOU!!!"

Then you slammed the door right at his face.

Slowly, Kota stepped backward as the memories of yesterday played on his mind like a movie. Physically, he's chuckling, but mentally, he knew he messed up. He knew that what he did will release the sleeping devil inside you so he hurriedly sits at the dining table to eat the pancakes you prepared for him. Swiftly, Kota snatched the note from the glass of milk beside him and hid it in his pockets.

Secretly, he's keeping those tiny notes of you in a jar hidden inside his closet. He thinks that even in that simplest way, you can show your love for him. Adorable. 

Indulging himself, he started eating his breakfast, too scared that you'll still see him after your shower. With the first bite of his pancakes, he realized how soft and fluffy it is and mentally praised you because of your good cooking skills until he felt a strange, stinging pain on his tongue.

"W-WHAT THE-"

Quickly, swallowing the food on his mouth, he looked under the plate and he saw another note saying,  _ "I added a twist with your pancakes since I bought some chili powder from the market yesterday. Enjoy, love!" _

_ Holy shi-milk, milk, milk! I need- _

Good thing, you prepared it beforehand for him. Drinking the dairy liquid in one gulp with a stain evident around his mouth, he kept cursing under his breath. Seriously, those pancakes immediately woke him up. Now, he doesn't even need a coffee to give him a kickstart for today.

"Y/N!!! Y-YOUR PANCAKES-AAAAA!!"

Now, you're both equal.

** [ TIME SKIP ] **

It's been weeks since those pranks happened and the both of you returned to normal since idol stuff filled up your schedule and your boyfriend barely has time to spend with you again. It's just days before the release of their new DVD, Fab-ism, and they're doing a lot of promotion for that. Of course, you completely understand him since you're an idol too and you got things to fix under your nose.

But today is Saturday. A day was given for the both of you to spend it together but...

"Yabu," you walked out from the room you're both sharing as you saw him playing video games in the living room.

He raised an eyebrow. "Yep?"

You were taken aback. "Are you forgetting something  _ important?" _

"What?" Finally, he paused his game to look at you. "What're you talking about, Y/N?"

"Are you messing with me again? C'mon, stop with the pranks, Kota."

"No, no," he stood up to give you a soft hug. "I seriously don't know what you're talking about. Tell me, what is it?"

You let out an irritated, disappointed sigh.

"I can't believe you," you whispered before softly pushing him off, locking yourself inside your room once again. Before you knew it, tears suddenly fell from your eyes as you tried calming yourself just by reading the messages from your family. 

Even the other HSJ members forgot...

Well, if they forgot to do it, then you guessed that you'll just have to do it yourself.

"Happy birthday, Y/N. Happy birthday, self."

═════════════════

_ "Y/N, where are you going to celebrate your birthday? Can the girls come over? Please, please, we miss you!" _

Your friend's enthusiastic voice made you bit your lip as you tried to suppress your cries. You cleared your throat.

"I-I don't know. I'll just hit the nearest coffee shop later, I guess."

_ "'I'?"  _ Your friend's voice was too high-pitched.  _ "Where's Yabu? Does he have a shoot for today?" _

"Ah-none, but he's currently out. I-I don't know..."

Of course, how would you know his whereabouts if you just stuck yourself inside your room all day? As much as you hated to admit it, this is your worst birthday. You were planning all the things you wanted to do today those past few days and you badly wanted to spend it with your boyfriend together with the whole HSJ group but no one seemed to remember that today is your special day.

_ "Y/N, are you okay?! Do you want me to call the cops or-" _

"Hey, hey, calm down. I'm okay!! Don't worry."

_ "You better be okay or else I will-" _

"Okay, okay! The pizza I ordered is here, got to hang up. Bye!! See you this coming weekend, okay?"

_ "O-Okay? See you, Y/N!! Happy birthday again..." _

Then you hung up.

But actually, you didn't order any pizza and you're hungry as hell. You skipped lunch, for goodness sake! Looking at the clock, you realized it's 8 in the evening already. Water is the only thing you have.

Weakly, you silently peeked through the door and you saw that all lights were out.

"Huh?"

Yabu left without you knowing? But where the hell will he go?

"Yabu? Yabu! Where are you-OUCH!!" You screamed in pain as you accidentally stubbed your toe in a chair.  _ For goodness' sake, where are the switches?! But first of all, why are the lights out?! _

"Yabu Kota, I swear to God, I'm going to kill you when I-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!"

You almost fell in your butt as you let out another round of high-pitched screams when all the lights suddenly turned on and multiple persons holding cakes and balloons appeared before you.

It took a while for your brain to process everything.

"...huh? W-What's happening?"

Then, you saw Yabu holding a bouquet as he helped you to stand up. You just stared at him as if you saw a ghost. Of course, you're speechless! I mean, everyone is here in front of you! Your parents, your friends (even the one on the line minutes ago), the whole HSJ group, and...your boyfriend. Everyone's complete.

"Do you really thought I'll forget my girlfriend's birthday?"

"B-But, I thought that-" Tears clouded your vision.

"Happy birthday, love." 

The bouquet isn't the greatest gift of Yabu for you today, instead, he placed a soft kiss on top of your lips to finally make the scene more romantic. Okay, okay, you're taking everything you said earlier back, THIS IS YOUR BEST BIRTHDAY EVER. You couldn't wish for more. 

As the both of you parted for air, your friends all cleared their throats.

"We're still singles, you know?"

"You can't just kiss in front of us."

"Next time, can you do it in private?"

Chuckling, you ran towards them and gave them a tight hug. Then, it made you realize something, making you smile involuntarily.

All Yabu did this morning...was  _ just a prank. _


End file.
